Pokemon limit their powers
Recently I replayed HG but noticed something really weird in the Ho-oh fight: all the Kimono girls are standing and watching you fight Ho-oh. Obviously the top of the Bell Tower isn't as small as the game depicts, but it's definitely small enough that the Kimono girls were in danger from Ho-oh's attacks. In DPPt, other characters approach you the moment you capture the legendary, which means they were probably watching you. It seems strange that the Kimono girls aren't worried about Ho-oh's Sacred Fire burning them alive or Prof. Rowan only needs to be 30 ft away to avoid damage from the attacks of the god of space/time. This leads me to believe that Pokemon, legendaries especially, hold back their power to protect humans. Legendary pokemon are hailed for their incredible power, yet at worst they faint (not kill) your pokemon, you (the trainer) and spectators are not injured at all, and the surrounding area is not damaged. Legendary pokemon are basically near invincible, and yet an Elite 4 member can KO them. Even a super effective move from a normal trainer can deal a large chunk of damage to them. There's no way Ho-oh should be KO'd by a Graveler's Rock Slide. That's because in order to protect its trainer, the legendary will limit its power, just as it did when you first fought it. Otherwise it could easily rain destruction on its foes. This applies to other pokemon as well. Sure, Pidgeot could fly at Mach 2 by itself, but with a human on their back? Way too dangerous. Macargo reduces its massive body temperature so its trainer doesn't get burned to ashes. The only human who realizes this is N, as he is the only one that can communicate with Pokemon. Since he knows how much Pokemon limit themselves to protect their trainers, he decides to try and free them. In doing so, it unlocks their "true powers" and lets them use the full extent of their strength. In the Pokemon anime, Ash gets shocked by Pikachu a dozen times a season. A ten year old boy should at least be in the hospital from all those shocks. How about Team Rocket? They get blown sky high once or twice a day. The attacks are just powerful enough to blast them, not to kill them. Now let us discuss Arceus. A Ten Year old character should be walking around with a god-like pokemon. This is Arceus' Pokedex entry in Pokemon Y: "It is told in mythology that this Pokémon was born before the universe even existed." Here is the entry in Pokemon X, Heart Gold, and Soul Silver: "According to the legends of Sinnoh, this Pokémon emerged from an egg and shaped all there is in this world." How is a ten year old boy still alive after using Arceus in a Pokemon battle? How is it that even the pokemon that was defeated by Arceus even there? Category:Pokemon Category:Nintendo Category:Anime Category:Animation Category:Video Games Category:TV Shows